Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a computer-readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, if a stop instruction to stop a print in process is performed in an image forming apparatus such as a printer or digital multifunction peripheral equipment (for example, a stop key is pressed by a user), printing processing that is being performed is stopped at a timing that is as early as possible. For this reason, if stopping processing is performed on a printing job that will execute post-processing, such as in stapling, for example, for a sheet bundle that is printed in units of copies, since printing will be stopped in the middle of printing of the copies, an incomplete sheet bundle will be generated. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-102496, stopping print processing at a timing of a separation of copies has been proposed, if a stop instruction is performed while a print job is in progress as described above. Furthermore, as a method of stopping a print job for performing printing of a plurality of copies, an instant stop to cause print processing to stop at a timing that is as early as possible, and a stop between copies to cause print processing to stop at a timing that is at a separation of copies is selectable.
However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-102496, issuing an instruction to stop between copies for a print job of a mode wherein a number of copies, for which identical pages are specified, are repeatedly printed, and this print processing is executed sequentially for each page (group printing) is not considered. In other words, even if an instruction is made to stop between copies for a print job for which group printing has been specified, since there is no timing at which a separation of copies exists, as a result print processing is not stopped, and printing is performed to the end.